


Can I have this dance?

by Angel_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, iCarly - Alternate universe fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Alec, Magnus and Simon do a web show together, which has become worldwide famous and popular. Magnus has been secretly in love with Alec for years but has been too afraid to tell him. When Jonathan asks Alec to the prom, Magnus is devastated. But Magnus finds out Jonathan has stood Alec up, so he asks Alec to the prom and gives him the amazing night he deserves.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Can I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story, I am thinking of making this into a series.

Alec couldn't believe their web show had come so far. Initially he had not wanted to host with Magnus, he would have been happier behind the camera. But Magnus had managed to persuade him to host with him, Alec could never say no to Magnus. Simon had eagerly asked to film the show, Alec had been reluctant as he found Simon annoying. But through doing the show with Simon, Alec and Magnus become a lot closer to him. 

Sometimes their friends joined them on the show, the fans particularly loved Jace, Clary and Izzy. Alec had noticed Simon staring longingly at Jace, and decided that if Jace didn't ask him to the prom himself he would tell Jace how Simon felt about him. Alec understood Jace was missing Clary, they had broken up a few months ago when Clary had fallen for Izzy. But Alec wanted him to move on and be happy. 

At first Alec wished he had managed to stop Magnus naming the show after him, they called the show iAlec. Magnus and Simon had deliberately named the show iAlec secretly so that by the time Alec found out it was too late. Their videos had already gone viral. Now years later they were still doing the show and Alec found that he loved it. It was so fun hosting with Magnus. Magnus was so full of life and was always charming, it made bantering with him on the show the highlight of his day. 

Alec was interrupted from his thoughts when Izzy came running to him squealing excitedly and hugged Alec tightly. "Alec guess what I heard!" 

"Iz I can't breathe".

"Oh sorry", Izzy said wish a sheepish grin. 

"Don't worry I don't need to breathe after all", Alec said sarcastically. 

Izzy rolled her eyes fondly, "Whatever. Listen, I heard that Jonathan wants to ask you to the prom". 

Alec gaped at Izzy, he had a big crush on Jonathan. He had for years, but Jonathan had never noticed him. But when the show became famous and Alec did too, Jonathan had started paying attention to him. They had become close friends, Alec had been hoping that Jonathan would ask him out. He hadn't but now, if what Izzy heard was true then he would be so happy. 

"Really he does? This isn't some prank you're pulling is it? If it is I will get Magnus to dye your hair blue". 

"That's not a great threat hermano, I would love blue hair", Izzy said with a smirk making Alec scowl. But Izzy just found his scowl endearing. "Anyway I promise it isn't a prank, Clary told me. Clary is his sister remember?"

"He's really going to ask me out?" Alec said excitedly. 

"Who's going to ask you out?" Magnus said as he joined Izzy and Alec. He tried to keep his voice normal and excited for Alec. But inside his heart was hurting, he wanted to be with Alec. 

"Jonathan Morgenstern", Alec said with a grin. 

"Alexander I don't think you should go out with him, he is bad news", Magnus said anxiously. 

"It'll be okay he's my friend", Alec said reassuringly. 

Magnus wanted to protest further, but Jonathan had come over to them. Magnus glared angrily at Jonathan, Simon had told him how he had once been in a relationship with Jonathan and Jonathan had broken his heart. Simon had asked Magnus to keep it a secret from Alec as he had become friends with Jonathan. Simon didn't want to ruin their friendship. 

"Alec can I talk to you alone?" Jonathan said. 

"Yeah sure", Alec said trying to sound confident and not as though he was freaking out. 

"We were just leaving, come on Magnus", Izzy said and dragged a reluctant Magnus with her. 

Jonathan moved closer to Alec, "I was wondering if you would like to go to the prom with me?" 

"Yes I would love that", Alec said happily 

"Great, I will pick you up at 7pm on Friday".

"Thanks I-" Alec said but was cut off when Jonathan tried to kiss him. "Wait Jonathan, we haven't even been on a date yet". 

Though Alec said that he wasn't really sure why he stopped Jonathan kissing him, he had dreamed of kissing Jonathan for a long time. For a moment Alec was worried that Jonathan was going to ignore him and kiss him anyway, but to his relief Jonathan moved back from him. 

"You're right I'm sorry". 

"It's okay", Alec said. 

"I hope I didn't mess up and that you'll still go to the prom with me". 

"I would still like that". 

Jonathan sighed in relief, "Great see you then", Jonathan said happily and left. 

Alec didn't know how long he was daydreaming of going to the prom with Jonathan for, but he was snapped out of it when he felt someone jump on his back. Alec was startled so much that he almost fell over. 

"Izzy! I told you never to sneak up on me when I'm thinking about boys", Alec said in exasperation. 

"Jonathan asked you out right?" Izzy said ignoring Alec's complaint. 

Alec rolled his eyes, "Yes he did and before you ask, I said yes. Happy now?" 

"Yes I am", Izzy said excitedly. "Come on we need to get you ready". 

"But the prom isn't until Friday". 

"And knowing you, you will leave it to the last minute. So we are going to find you something to wear now". 

"Fine, please get off my back now". 

"No I want a ride back home". 

Alec sighed, Izzy was too old really for a piggy back ride, but Alec could never say no to his sister. He was just glad the walk back home wasn't long. Alec had raised Izzy, Jace and Max by himself, as his parents were always abroad for work. Alec had never really got to be a child, as he was raising his siblings and had to work jobs outside of school to make sure they had money. 

The Lightwoods were very wealthy but their parents refused to give him any money because Alec was gay. Alec had tried to keep it a secret from his parents, but they had overheard him talking about his crush to Izzy. She had been the only one who knew that he was gay at the time. His parents refused to help him because they hated that he was gay. Alec vowed to himself that his siblings would get a childhood and wouldn't have to worry about money or food the way he has to. 

Though Alec just wanted to sit down and read his books, Alec allowed Izzy to spend the rest of the night trying to find something for him to wear for the prom. While Max and Jace watched them in amusement. 

Friday came sooner than Magnus would have liked. He hadn't asked anyone to the prom because the person he wanted to ask was Alec, and he was going with Jonathan. Magnus had considered not going to the prom as it would be too painful to see Alec with someone else. He knew Izzy would be going with Clary, and Jace had told Simon how he felt and was going with him. It would be even harder to see the happy couples. But it was his last year at school so Magnus didn't want to miss it. 

Magnus was sitting down at a table trying to make himself get up and dance, but he suddenly spotted Jonathan. He felt anger consume him when he saw that Jonathan was not with Alec but with another guy. Magnus got up and stormed over to Jonathan. 

"Hey! Where is Alexander?" Magnus said angrily. 

Jonathan smirked, "He's still at his apartment waiting for me". 

"Aren't you going to pick him up? Why are you with Raj?"

"Alec wouldn't even let me kiss him before our first date, there was no way he was going to let me fuck him tonight". 

Magnus saw red and punched Jonathan so hard that he fell to the ground making people stop and stare, but Magnus didn't care he was so angry. Magnus tried to punch Jonathan again, but Jace stopped him and pulled Magnus out of the room before the teachers could see he had punched Jonathan. 

"Magnus what were you thinking?" Jace said. 

"Jonathan stood Alec up!"

"What?" Jace said furiously. 

Magnus explained to Jace what Jonathan had told him and Jace's hands curled into fists. 

"Jace I know you're angry but Alexander would be upset if you got in trouble". 

"Fine I won't punch Jonathan, but I'm glad you did". 

"I'm going to go to Alexander and-"

"You're going to ask him to the prom aren't you?" Jace said. 

"Yes I hope that's okay with you". 

Jace grinned, "Alec deserves someone like you, but you better not hurt him". 

"I won't hurt him", Magnus promised and left to Alec's apartment. 

Alec was pacing around the living room. It had been over an hour and Jonathan still hadn't come yet. Alec had tried to contact him, but Jonathan hadn't answered. Izzy and Jace had already gone to the prom, they had wanted to wait for him but Alec insisted they go. He didn't want them to miss out on some of the prom because of him. 

The doorbell suddenly rang and Alec felt a surge of excitement. Alec opened the door expecting to see Jonathan but was surprised to see Magnus instead. Alec allowed Magnus to come in to the apartment. 

"Mags, what are you doing here shouldn't you be at the prom?" Alec said in confusion when they had sat down on the sofa. 

Magnus gently took Alec's hands, "I was at the prom but... Alexander I'm sorry Jonathan was there with someone else". 

"Someone else? But Jonathan was meant to be going with me", Alec said, pain piercing his heart. 

"I know I'm sorry". 

"It wasn't your fault, Jonathan is the one who stood me up", Alec said fighting tears. 

"Jonathan doesn't deserve you". 

"Thank you for saying that, you should probably go back to the prom you're missing it".

"I don't want to go back without you. I was um... hoping you would actually go with me as my date", Magnus stuttered. Magnus was normally so confident but something about Alec was different from the others he had asked out, he was special and that made him so nervous.

Alec looked at Magnus in shock, "You want me to be your date? This isn't out of pity is it?" Alec said feeling his heart hurt at the thought. 

"No Alexander, I have been wanting to ask you out for a long time. But I was too afraid to. I wanted to ask you to the prom but Jonathan asked before I could gain the courage", Magnus said reassuringly. 

"Then I would love to go to the prom with you", Alec said, his heart soaring with happiness which increased when Magnus smiled at him beautifully. 

Magnus felt immense relief at Alec's answer, he had been afraid Alec wouldn't believe him or would say no and their friendship would be ruined. Magnus got up and offered Alec his hand, his heart sang with joy when Alec took his hand and got up. 

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that Alexander", Magnus said. 

"And you have no idea how happy you make me", Alec said, he would normally found it hard to express how he felt. But with Magnus it felt natural and he felt it was important that Magnus knew how much he meant to him. 

Magnus pulled Alec close and hugged him tightly, Alec eagerly accepted the hug. When they felt ready to let go of each other they left Alec's apartment to go to the prom. Alec was again thankful that his apartment was so close to the school when Magnus offered him his arm. It gave Alec the time for a lovely walk with Magnus. Alec looped his arm around Magnus' and moved closer to him as they walked. 

When Alec and Magnus arrived Magnus immediately led Alec to the dance floor. Alec would have freaked out a year ago, but Magnus had been teaching him how to dance. So Alec felt a lot more confident. Alec felt content and at peace as he danced with Magnus, feeling grateful that his parents hadn't come back to be chaperones. They had threatened to so they could make sure he wasn't with a boy, but Alec was relieved when he couldn't see them anywhere. 

"Alec why the hell are you dancing with him?"

Alec had been so focused on Magnus that he hadn't noticed Jonathan storming up to them and he jumped in fright, but held his ground. "You are the one who stood me up Jonathan!" Alec said angrily. 

Jonathan growled and grabbed Alec's waist. He tried to forcefully kiss Alec and drag him away with him but their teacher Luke had seen what was going on and stopped Jonathan before Magnus could punch him again. 

"Jonathan come with me right now", Luke said furiously, he knew their principal was at the dance and he was going to do what he could to make him expel Jonathan for sexually harassing Alec. Though he knew it would be difficult as his father was the principal and Valentine was a cruel man. 

Magnus hugged Alec, "Are you alright Alexander?" Magnus said in concern. 

"I will be", Alec said shakily. 

When Alec had calmed down, he and Magnus resumed dancing. Alec suddenly realized why he had not let Jonathan kiss him when he had asked him to the prom. It had not felt right, but being here dancing with Magnus' arms around him, this felt right. Alec felt safe and so happy being held by Magnus. 

After a while Lydia had gone to the stage and gained everyone's attention. Thought it was tradition to announce the prom king and queen, using the popularity of iAlec, Magnus, Alec and Simon had fought for the tradition to change. So there could be two prom kings or queens or a prom king and queen. Fans of iAlec had loved the idea so much that they asked their principal to change tradition. 

Alec had been very surprised that Valentine had allowed the change. Valentine was not a kind person at all. But he was glad he had accepted the change. Alec hadn't wanted to run for prom king, but Magnus and Simon had persuaded him. Alec admitted to himself he had enjoyed competing for prom king more than he thought he would

"I hope you have all had a wonderful time tonight", Lydia said, and everyone cheered excitedly in response. She had been in charge of organizing the prom and was excited but nervous when her team who helped her with the organizing, had voted for her to do all the announcing. 

"Now is the moment you have all been waiting for. The prom king is..." Lydia deliberately trailed off to get the crowd more excited while she took out the card. "Magnus Bane!" 

Magnus' eyes widened in surprise. He had loved running for prom king, and he had really hoped he would be prom king but he had never thought he would actually get to be prom king. Everyone cheered happily for him and some even wolf whistled. 

"You did it Magnus!" Alec said and hugged Magnus tightly. 

Magnus was reluctant to let go of Alec but he knew he had to so he could accept the crown. When Lydia put the crown on him, Magnus sat in the prom king throne. They had multiple king and queen style thrones as to keep things fair, even the prom organizers didn't know who would be crowned. 

"Now we have another prom king", Lydia shouted loudly to stop the crowd cheering so they could hear her announcement. 

Magnus really hoped that Alec would be announced, it would be really awkward if he had to dance with another guy. He didn't want Alec to think he would be no longer interested in him. There was also no one else he wanted to dance with other than Alec. 

"The other prom king is..." Lydia said trailing off deliberately again, "Alec Lightwood!" 

The crowd cheered as loudly and happily as they did for Magnus and many wolf whistled again. Izzy and Jace hugged Alec tightly in a big family hug. Simon and Clary wanted to join in but weren't sure if the should but Alec smiled and nodded at them, showing that he was more than happy for them to. Simon and Clary happily joined the hug. When they let go of Alec, he made his way over to Lydia who smiled at him. 

"I'm so happy for you Alec, you deserve someone to adore you", Lydia said as she put the crown on him. 

"Thank you, I'm glad you have John", Alec said.

Alec's parents had tried to force them to be together in the past, but Lydia was in love with John and Alec was gay and so couldn't love her the way his parents wanted him to. But Lydia had helped Alec stand up to his parents and they reluctantly backed down when Lydia told them she loved John, as they didn't want to get on the wrong side of her family. 

Lydia smiled lovingly at John who was in the crowd next to Simon. "I'm glad too", Lydia said contently. 

Alec made his way over to Magnus and sat down when another king throne had been brought on stage by a teacher. Magnus offered his hand to Alec again, who happily took it. When the music began Magnus stood up. 

"Can I have this dance Alexander?" 

Alec answered by eagerly getting up and following Magnus to the dance floor. The crowd parted into a circle so they could watch them dance. Alec smiled when the band played "I get to love you" by Ruelle. 

"I love this song so much", Alec said. 

"Me too, I think this should be our song", Magnus said imaging them dancing many more times to this song. 

"Yes I would love that", Alec said. 

Though Alec had just gotten together with Magnus, he couldn't help but imagine this song playing at their wedding. He knew deep in his heart that Magnus was the one. He would never love another as much as he loved Magnus. He wanted to tell Magnus that he loved him now, but it was too soon. Alec felt he needed to wait for the right time. 

Alec and Magnus danced long into the night, even when everyone had left. The band had been kind enough to stay and continue playing for them. 

"You know, I'm glad that Jonathan stood me up". 

Magnus gave him a surprised and confused look, "Really, why?" 

"Because if I had, I would never have known how you felt about me. I would be with Jonathan right now and not you". 

"I still want to punch him again though", Magnus said. 

"I know, I heard you already punched him". 

Magnus looked away in embarrassment, "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have but he hurt you-"

"I'm glad you punched him, he deserved it". 

Magnus sighed in relief, "I'm glad you feel that way, I was worried you would hate me". 

"I could never hate you Magnus, you are the most amazing and kind person I know". 

Magnus cupped Alec's face, "Can I kiss you Alexander?" 

Alec nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Magnus leaned closer to Alec and kissed him. Alec had dreamed of his first kiss for years, but his dreams were nothing compared to what it was really like. Kissing Magnus made Alec feel as though he was flying, soaring over rooftops holding hands with the one he loved. Alec and Magnus spent the rest of the night dancing and sharing wonderful kisses.


End file.
